Harkoz D'Vorza (Triskaideka)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Wizard (1) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Venzan (Common), Irthian, Orc, Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Deity: Transcendental Imperium First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) Racial +2 WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (1) + FC (1) + Toughness(3) (Wizard) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (1) + Sacred Tattoo (1) Death Effects: +4 = (0) + CON (1) + Sacred Tattoo (1) + Trait (2) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Sacred Tattoo (1) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (0) + Sacred Tattoo (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Familiar Name: Kor Sex: Male Species: Raven N Tiny Magical Beast Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +5 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +2 size +1 Nat. Armor) HP: 5 (Half of master's, rounded down, normally 1d8-1) Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +2 OFFENSE Speed 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Melee bite +2 (1d3–4) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 6, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 Feats Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills Fly +10, Perception +9 Languages: Venzan (Common) Special Abilities: Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Skill Points: 1 = (2) + INT (-2)/Level; or min(1)/lvl (Animal) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Appraise -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb -5 0 * -5 -0 +0 Craft ( )* -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly* 10 1f 3 2 -0 +4 Size Tiny Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History)* 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility)* 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Linguistics* 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 9 1m 3 2 +3 Skill Focus Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft -1 1m 0 -2 +0 Stealth 10 0 * 2 -0 +8 Size Tiny Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -5 0 * -5 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 1f = 1 rank by familiar 1m = 1 rank by master * = class skill that is untrained as of yet Weapon Statistics Whip: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3, Crit: x2, (S): Disarm, Nonlethal, Reach, Trip Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, (P or S): --- Longsword: Attack: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, (S): --- Crossbow, light: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, (P): Ranged Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (INT) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 Hit Point/Level) Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Scavenger: Half-orcs with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and on Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine if food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. This racial trait replaces the Intimidating racial trait. From Advanced Player's Guide. Sacred Tattoo: Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. This racial trait replaces the Orc Ferocity racial trait. From Advanced Player's Guide. City Raised: City-raised half-orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait replaces Weapon Familiarity. From Advanced Race Guide. Class Features Wizard Conjurer (Teleportation Focus) Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff. Whip and longsword added by racial trait. Arcane Bond: Bonded Familiar, currently raven. Arcane School: Conjuration Specialized (Teleportation Focus), Enchantment/Necromancy Opposed. Cantrips: All 0 Level spells known, not expended when cast, opposition spells cost two slots. Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus as a bonus feat. Replaces Scribe Scroll per LPF Rules. Bonus Feats: Bonus feats at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. Summoner's Charm (Su): Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, you can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. You can have no more than one summon monster spell made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another summon monster spell as permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. From Arcane School (Conjuration). Shift (Su): At 1st level, you can teleport to a nearby space as a swift action as if using dimension door. This movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You must be able to see the space that you are moving into. You cannot take other creatures with you when you use this ability (except for familiars). You can move 5 feet for every two wizard levels you possess (minimum 5 feet). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Feats Spell Focus, Conjuration (Class): +1 Bonus on save DCs for Conjuration School Toughness (1st Level): +3 Hitpoints, +1 hitpoint for every hit die beyond 3 Alertness (familiar): +2 Perception and Sense Motive when familiar is within arm's reach. Traits Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Magic is Life (Faith): As long as you are under the effects of any spell, you gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against death effects. If you are reduced to negative hit points while you are under the effects of any spell, you automatically confirm stabilization checks to stop bleeding. Skills Skill Points: 07 = (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 10 0 * 5 +5 racial, familiar Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 5 0 * 5 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 11 1 3 5 +2 City Raised Knowledge (Nature) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 9 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics 0 * 5 +0 Perception +3 1 0 0 +2 familiar find hidden +5 (1) 0 0 +4 Scavenger, familiar Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +2 0 0 0 +2 familiar Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 9 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Resistance * Sleep * Spell Name * Acid Splash * Shield * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Detect Poison * Mage Armor * Read Magic * Identify * Dancing Lights * Grease * Flare * Enlarge Person * Light * Comprehend Languages * Ray of Frost * Ghost Sound * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation * Spark * Root Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (DC 15) Level 1 (DC 16) Level 2 * Detect Magic * Sleep * N/A * Read Magic + Shield * Prestidigitation + Enlarge Person S Grease * = Regular spell slots + = Bonus spell slots S = Specialized School Slots (Conjuration) Concentration +8 = + INT(5) + Trait(2) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Silver piercings, assorted 20 gp -- lb Gold signet ring, House D'Vorza 5 gp -- lb Whip (Melee) 1 gp 2 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Crossbow, light (Ranged) 35 gp 4 lb Bolts, crossbow (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Scale, Merchant's 2 gp 1 lb Sealing Wax 1 gp 1 lb Spellbook, wizards (starting) -- gp 3 lb (26/100) Journal 10 gp 1 lb Ink 8 gp -- lb Inkpen 0.1 gp -- lb Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 109.10 gp 23.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 40 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -109.10 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0025 Gold signet ring, House D'Vorza Coinage: 40.90 gp Silver piercings, assorted Details Size: Medium Sex: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'5" Weight: 120 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black sclera, gold/amber iris, slit black pupil. Skin Color: Grey Appearance: Harkoz is a slim, lightly muscled half-orc youth. His head is shaved bald but his brows are black. The teen's grey skin is marked head to toe in bold orcish black-work tattoos, and he is pierced over in many places with silver piercings. When he speaks, its can be seen that his tongue has been bifurcated to look like a snakes. He dresses in black leathers and cloth- his costume usually consists of knee-high, steel-toed boots; A leather skirt or long kilt coming past the knees with a long, thin strip of cloth, like a sash, draped down the middle; A sort of leather cinch or girdle across his stomach; long, leather, open-fingered gloves; and a tall collar. Among all the black and silver, a flash of gold betrays the presence of a gold signet ring upon his right hand. His bolt quiver, sword and dagger, money pouch, spell component pouches, and spellbook are kept hooked or tied to his belt, while his backpack and crossbow remain slung over his shoulders. Demeanor: The young caster's demeanor is dour, taciturn, and stern. Background Harkoz' story must necessarily begin with his parents, as it usually does with half-orcs. His father, Kartor, was a warrior-shaman of his clan in the caverns deep beneath the earth. He became disillusioned with his people's culture after a number of failed surface raids in which they were repeatedly repelled by more organized surface forces, leading him to conclude that there could be no greatness or power without discipline and order. He forsook his people, traveling to the surface on his own, and became a cleric of Helmang. He traveled to Irthos, where he was cooly received but never the less welcomed into the mercenary armies. After a number of years he began forming his own mercenary band, seeking out like-minded orcs and half-orcs to fill out its ranks. This he called the Grey Legion, for the colour of their skin. The Grey Legion grew over the years with its reputation, but Kartor keenly felt the need for arcane magical support in his mercenary company, and there simply were no orcs, or even half orcs, with the magical aptitude and flexibility he needed to provide magical utilities to his company. Unhappily, he was forced to recruit a human wizard to his cause. Her name was Desdemona D'Vorza, a minor scion of a noble family in Venza, the Vorza. The Vorza have a bad reputation for grasping at whatever power and wealth they can get, and rumors abound of deals made with dark, supernatural forces whose influence still flows through the blood of the D'Vorza family to this day. Perhaps such speculation is right, for when Desdemona D'Vorza came into her womanhood, she began to show strange and sorcerous powers. The family privately rejoiced, and immediately began planning on how to leverage her power to their benefit, and perhaps multiply it through advantageous marriage. Desdemona had other ideas. Headstrong, ambitious, independent, Desdemona D'Vorza was no-one's tool. She rejected her sorcerous powers, instead turning to the scholastic study of magic to prove through wizardry that she was great and powerful not because she inherited greatness, but achieved it through her own merits and character. She left her family and traveled to Irthos, where the House of Vorza held no sway. Here she met Kartor. The two initially did not get along. With their strong personalities and sense of independence, they were at first constantly butting heads with one another. Even so, they respected each-other's power, discipline, and self-made status. Respect became admiration; admiration, friendship; and finally, friendship blossomed into fiery romance. They married, with Kartor taking Desdemona's name, and a year later, Harkoz, their first and only son was born. Both parents were intent to see their son to greatness. Desdemona nurtured his nascent spark of genius from the moment he was able to read, teaching him the alphabet from her spellbooks, practicing writing and arithmetic using arcane formulae. She invested him with a sense of business acumen, a knack for profit, and a degree of street-smarts. Kartor drilled him with military discipline, teaching him focus, efficiency, and self sufficiency (and how to handle a whip). When Harkoz turned fourteen and became an adult, his parents gave him two gifts. His mother's gift was more conventional, a gold signet ring bearing the arms of house D'Vorza. From his father, he received a more painful bestowal; sacred orcish tattoos from head to foot. His birthday represented a turning point in the family's life. Kartor became increasingly possessed of the idea of forging a new kingdom out of the barbaric and unsettled wilderness. For the next two years he would slowly build up the supplies and personnel needed for such an expedition, including more wizards, engineers, alchemists, doctors and other technicians, as well as more orcish and half-orc soldiers in general to expand the ranks of the Grey Legion. Two years later, Kartor allowed the Legion's contract with Irthos to expire and took his army into the wilderness to carve out a new nation of orderly orcs, swearing to call his family to rule by his side once he had succeeded. Harkoz set out alone into the world, hunting after new magical knowledge and the wealth to fund his research. Desdemona chose to remain behind to hold down the family home in Irthos, offering her services to the small nation to keep herself in coin, while running a merchant business on the side. (Notes for DMs: Kartor is a LE Orc Cleric of Helmang, Desdemona is a LN Human Gold Dragon Bloodline Sorcerer/Wizard. I leave the rest of their levels and build to your discretion.) Adventure Log The Ringling Affair XP Received: 13 x 7 = 91 XP Treasure Received: 13 x 6 = 78 GP AWOL after 13 days Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (5 March 2013) (Systole ~ I Put On My Robe and Judge Hat) level 1 *Approval (9 March 2013) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters